Indulged & Satisfied
by Oh Hello World
Summary: "...especially on that particular day, one of the few days of the year Natsume got all that he wanted, where he was spoiled like a little kid." / Explicit sex.


**CONTENT WARNING:** EXPLICIT SEX

 **READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **Author's Note:** Reading this story can make some readers feel uncomfortable because it does go into quite some detail. I tried my best to keep it as realistic as possible, but yes, there are some lines that may seem out of place for some people. But hey, everyone enjoys their own kind of sex, and while I don't presume to know these characters' particular kinks, don't kinkshame them and yes, I know not everyone will particularly enjoy what goes on in this story.

I'm not sure how explicit is too explicit because I have definitely read some smut on this site that seriously goes into _clear_ detail and that dabble in different fetishes, but I understand that each fandom has its own readers with varying ages and varying cultures. I honestly will understand if this story gets deemed too inappropriate and gets taken down. In the meantime, yes, this was intended to be a birthday fic and enjoy (if you're into this kind of thing)!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

 **CONTENT WARNING:** EXPLICIT SEX

* * *

The apartment door opened, and in walked two young people, both dressed quite nicely. The man switched on the lights and threw his keys onto the counter while the woman immediately took off her leather jacket, hung it on the nearby coat hook, and collapsed with a satisfied groan on the well-loved couch. She kicked off her boots and quite comfortably (and quite scandalously, quite unladylike) spread her legs so one foot rested on the armrest of the couch and the other on the floor. One arm was thrown above her head, the other cradled her stomach.

The man snickered as he flicked through the pile of letters on the counter, momentarily ignoring the fact that her dress had hiked up so he could see her panties.

"That was _such_ a good dinner," breathed out Mikan in awe. "I honestly can't believe how… how _tasteful_ and _delectable_ and _mouth-watering_ it all was. The dessert? Still taste it in my mouth. That chocoolate, though? Oh. My. God."

Used to Mikan's erratic rambling, Natsume hummed in agreement as he fondly reminisced about the dinner they shared at one of Imai's recommended places. It had been a small fine dining restaurant, which allowed the couple the quality food of a good chef but also the intimacy and the casualness that fit them and their relationship.

Natsume had never really liked dressing up, and he was glad he didn't have to, especially on that particular day, one of the few days of the year he got all that he wanted, where he was spoiled like a little kid.

Finished organizing the mail into two piles, he shoved Mikan's leg off the couch, sadly depriving him of his view up her dress, and plopped down on the other end of their loveseat. In spite, Mikan moved her feet to rest in Natsume's lap, and she flashed him a grin.

"What's next on the itinerary, Oh Wonderful Fiancée?" he asked. It was obvious Mikan had taken the reins for deciding the agenda for today, and it had already been pretty fantastic: waking up to breakfast in bed, cuddling, lazing around the apartment in silence, holding hands, seeing a basketball game and having their team win, then dinner at a delightful restaurant. No fuss, no formalities, no "big surprise," just him and her together like he always wanted.

"Hmmmm." She appeared to be thinking hard, tapping her chin with one finger and rubbing her feet together. Natsume was instantly suspicious of her innocent act; she had something planned.

 _I swear to God if she actually tried to plan a surprise party… if our friends are hiding in our apartment right now…_

Natsume didn't continue that thought; why be angry on a happy day?

"I was thinking we could watch a movie," Mikan finally answered, sitting up a little on the couch so she wasn't so slouched. Natsume was relieved.

"Sure. What movie do you want to watch?" He reached for the remote on the table, ready to pull up their Netflix or find something on TV.

Instinctively, he scooted closer to Mikan as they got into one of their usual cuddling positions: his arm slung over the back of their couch, her legs thrown over his lap. Natsume would have preferred to have her leaning into him or under his arm so he could occasionally sniff her glorious shampoo, but that was okay.

Her hand stopped his as he was about to turn on the TV. Mikan giggled.

"Natsume," she said in a low voice. Natsume turned toward her, and he knew just by looking at her that she had been joking. "Do you think that's how we're going to spend the night of your birthday?"

Okay, he really hadn't thought so, but he didn't want to get his hopes up since they hadn't had sex in weeks, which was quite a long time for them. Over the years, true to everyone's worst fears, Natsume had infected Mikan with what _he_ thought was a good dose of his pervertedness, enough for her to open up about her sexual nature and realize that yes, pleasure was a perfectly healthy thing to crave. It especially helped that Mikan had a partner who was _very, very, very_ willing to help with those desires.

"No," he said, lowering his eyes and matching her bedroom voice. His hand crept up her leg, making Mikan smile mischievously. "I wasn't sure how this night would go."

"Come on, Natsume," she said teasingly with a sparkle in her eye, "It's your birthday. What did you _think_ was going to happen?"

With those words, she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and pulled him down for torrid kisses. Natsume instantly responded, lapping at her lips with his. He loved it when she was assertive.

She crushed her body against his, rising up from the couch, parting her legs so he could rest comfortably in between them. Natsume's hands jumped into action as they slid down her body, squeezing her sides, grabbing her ass, feeling those silky thighs. The sound of their wet lips smacking and the increasingly frequent moans filled the room.

Mikan rubbed her lower half against Natsume, causing him to groan into their connected mouths. Both of them were already breathing heavier. One of Natsume's hands decided to stop wandering and fondle Mikan's breast through her dress. Mikan simply tangled her hands into Natsume's messy hair as he groped her chest. Soon she got tired of that and started making her way to Natsume's belt buckle.

"Natsume," she breathed in between their deep kisses to issue a warning, "if you rip my dress..." He silenced her with his tongue.

"Then let's get it off you," Natsume growled in response, pulling away from her.

Automatically, Mikan turned to the windows of their apartment, the curtains wide open so they were able to see into the apartment across the street whose inhabitant, Mrs. Serina, was currently watching one of her soap operas, turned away from the steamy scene happening across the street, but still, she was _there._

No matter how sexually vocal Mikan had become, she didn't like being watched. Blame it on those several times Natsume and Mikan had been walked in on by their friends. It was just too embarrassing to know that others had seen her in such an intimate act.

Knowing what she meant, Natsume got off the couch and pulled her right up after him, immediately continuing where they left off as Mikan jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, Natsume supporting her weight, and capturing each other's lips.

Before they had even made it to the bedroom door, Mikan hadn't even taken Natsume's belt all the way off when she reached down and stroked his already hardened arousal through his boxers.

"You don't play fair," he mumbled to her, pushing open their door, hands squeezing her butt.

Just as he was about to push them both onto the bed, he nudged Mikan's thighs downward so she could stand by herself on the ground, then turned her around. Mikan gasped as she ground her ass against Natsume, as he nibbled on her neck, as he cupped both of her breasts in his hands.

He was right; there were too many layers between them.

Natsume yanked her dress up so it was only her thin excuse of lingerie (which he was pleased to notice was a piece he had bought for her) and his boxers separating the two of them.

God, it really had been _weeks_. Natsume's eyes nearly rolled in pleasure as Mikan rubbed against him even more furiously, the friction amazing. His right hand trailed down to rub her through the now wet panties, her thighs clenching together at the sensation.

Mikan moaned as he dry humped her from behind, her hands reaching behind her to grab at what could reach, his fingers stroking her clit through her dampening underwear. Finally, he leaned against her, and they both tumbled to their bed, Natsume laying his body on top of her, Mikan raising her hips so he would have space to continue stimulating her pussy.

It was supposed to be his birthday, yet he was treating _her_.

She pushed against the bed, to regain the upper hand, and feeling even the slightest resistance from her, Natsume rolled away, his hands moving to touch less sensitive areas.

Leaning to give him one last kiss, Mikan separated the two of them to take off her dress completely, which he watched appreciatively. Following her lead, he took of his pants and shirt all the way, leaving him in just his boxers.

Giving him a suggestive smile, Mikan moved to straddle him, pushing him to lie flat on his back, his legs over the edge of the bed. Tossing her hair to one side, she put her hands on his toned abdomen and started a slow, seductive (really, did he need to be seduced any more?) rhythm with her hips, rubbing her thoroughly soaked panties over his definitely hard erection.

"Mr. Hyuuga, it's _your_ birthday so we're going to focus on _you_ tonight." Natsume wanted to touch her more, but he let her have her fun.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" he asked evenly, managing to keep his arousal less evident in his voice.

Mikan crawled down his body and off the bed as Natsume sat up so that she kneeled on the floor in front of him. He could see where this was going.

"Well," Mikan said with a twinkle in her eye, "haven't you always said you wanted to," she lowered his boxers, finally letting his fully ready cock pop out and nearly smack her in the face, " _fuck_ my mouth?"

He twitched at her choice of words, and Mikan could see his excitement, the lust in his dark crimson eyes. She smiled one last time at him, keeping eye contact with him as she lowered her mouth to the tip of his cock to lightly kiss the head, hands settling themselves on the inside of his thighs as he spread wide for her.

Natsume watched as she gently swirled his head in her mouth, tongue working its magic as it lavished all around. He threaded his fingers in her hair, pulling her long brown hair away from her face. Mikan continued her slow pace, doing nothing more than sucking his tip. While it certainly was enjoyable for him, Natsume cocked an eyebrow at her, almost taunting her, and just when he was about to comment on "fucking her mouth," Mikan suddenly took his entire cock into her mouth, slowing down only near the base of his erection to carefully fit the last inch all the way.

Then she truly, _properly_ , started to suck his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, and Natsume could feel himself reaching the back of her throat.

"Holy shit," panted Natsume as he tightened his hold on her hair. Mikan had deepthroated him before, but not as sloppily, as _passionately_ as this; the wet sucking, the occasional groan as she misjudged and choked on his girth; it all turned him on.

Goddamn, and she was still looking him in the eyes; that was so fucking hot, watching her take all of him. He didn't even have to use his hands to guide her.

It didn't take long (she had planned this all along, keeping him wanting for weeks) before he exploded in her mouth, spurting his hot come down her throat. Mikan waited patiently for him to completely finish, swallowing it all and ending with one last long lick.

Just how he liked it, Mikan immediately straddled him so she could properly shove her tongue into his mouth, sharing the taste of his essence to remind him that _he_ was the only one who could do that to her, the only one to own her mouth like that.

He loved it; she knew he was a jealous, possessive man, even in bed, and she didn't mind. In fact, she _encouraged_ it, fed his fetish; he was getting turned on once more. She grabbed one of his hands that was incessantly combing her hair and led it downward to rub her clit.

"I'm all yours," she mumbled against his lips. "I want you to fuck this pussy any way you want to. Tell me what you want."

Natsume wasn't very good at talking, but he was good at showing. And he showed her what he wanted as he pinned her down, hiked her legs over his shoulders, smothered her lips with his, and started a smooth, tender rhythm that quickly became filled with need. Soon, their bodies became sweaty as Mikan tried to best to move her hips to help Natsume along.

When he broke away from her mouth, still pounding into her, he breathlessly took one of her nipples, tonguing the hard peak and gripping Mikan's other breast hard with his free hand. Natsume couldn't help but moan into her breast. He wasn't ashamed by the fact that he was a vocal moaner and groaner and grunter.

Mikan, on the other hand, was a screamer, and she grew progressively louder each time Natsume hit that sweet spot inside of her, which was easy and frequent with their position. It was a little uncomfortable at first, of course, but after a while, Mikan could feel Natsume reach deep inside, filling her all the way. Just the way she liked it.

"Tell me," she gasped as they continued fucking fervently, knowing he was close, "tell me what you want for your birthday."

"Fuck, Mikan," he mumbled into her chest. Did she really want him to think right now? Raising his head to then firmly feel up both of her breasts with his palms, he looked at Mikan with hazy eyes, meeting her own lustful ones. Mikan's hand reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him slightly closer, her heavy breaths mingling with his. He continued thrusting into her, each one becoming more sporadic, each one harder. His hands slid down to grip the sides of her body tightly to hold her in place.

"Tell me what you want, Natsume," goaded Mikan with suddenly more clear eyes. "Your cock feels so good inside me. Do you want to stick it up my ass? Do you want to fill my pussy up with your seed?" Natsume swore she clenched to make herself feel tighter.

In the heat of the moment, as he attempted not to explode right then and there, Natsume quite nearly shouted: "I want my babies inside you! I want to shoot a huge fucking load inside of your womb and get you pregnant."

Mikan didn't miss a beat. "Come inside me, Natsume. I'm not on the pill. Fill my pussy up with your fertile cum, claim my womb as yours. Only you can have me."

Going over the edge, Natsume thrust one final time, balls deep, inside of her, filling her up with more than just his cock, as he shot his load deep inside her.

But she didn't let him finish there. As soon as he felt his last spurts and pulled his cock out of her, feeling his seed spill out of her, she sat up so she could kiss him messily, jerking his dick into hardness once more, as she whispered very dirtily, "Give it to me, Natsume. Give me more. I want you to come all over me so everyone knows who I belong to."

Tapping into his possessive nature, it didn't take long before he spilled his seed once more, decorating the mound of her pussy and her thighs with his cum. Natsume groaned at the sensation of his second release, feeling himself ready to go again with the sight of Mikan covered with his cum.

Natsume grinned lasciviously at her before passionate kissing her, growling playfully in between, "I love seeing my cum on you. Let everyone know you're mine." He kissed her long and soft.

Glowing with their post-coital bliss, their hearts became to slow down, and their kisses became more tender. Natsume rolled over so he was to the side of Mikan, careful not to mess up his handiwork. While they were too sweaty and sticky to thoroughly snuggle, they did their best by entwining their legs. They had already seen each other naked so many times, had explored so much of each other, that neither were particularly concerned with their nudity.

With one last kiss, they broke apart, but stayed curled up close together, heads barely inches apart. Mikan looked at Natsume expectantly, who looked back at her lazily and happily. His hand reached up to cradle her cheek, to run his thumb over her soft skin.

Finally, "You've been doing some reading," Natsume said lightly with a small smile.

A flush returned to Mikan's skin as she grinned widely and kissed him quickly once more. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I liked it. I loved it. I love _you_." His eyes filled with concern. "Were you okay with it?

Squealing with embarrassment, Mikan pulled herself closer so she could bury her face into his neck, breathing onto his sensitive skin.

"I'm really okay with it, but some of the things I _said_!" Natsume felt her body tense at the memory, but then relax again. "But it wasn't too bad, I don't think. Just not what... I'm used to."

Natsume titled her chin up and pulled his face closer so he could look into her eyes where he saw nothing but open honesty and love. She had talked dirty for him, indulged him in some of his wildest fantasies, and it made him feel better knowing with completely surety that she had been a willing and engaged participant.

"Happy birthday, Natsume." He loved her so much. "I love you so much, I love being with you. I love being yours."

He kissed those luscious lips softly, to show his appreciation. Then he smiled wickedly.

"Does saying it make you horny?"

Mikan squealed again, unleashed a surprised, "Oh my God!" as she turned away from him and covered her face again, this time with a pillow. "You're such a pervert!"

Natsume simply chuckled to himself, happy to see her so excitable. He scooted just a little bit closer, to remind her he still existed, and she turned to him again, calming down once more before she unexpectedly blurted:

"Do you really want to have a baby?"

Natsume answered her question with one of his own. "Are you really off the pill?"

Mikan hesitated only for a second, unable to read his expression, before she admitted, "I finished like five days ago and haven't refilled it. I know, it was such an airhead move with your birthday coming up. I should have remembered."

Natsume shook his head as well as he could lying down. "It's okay."

He brushed the hair away from the face of the only woman he'd loved. He took a deep breath, relaxed in their intimate moment, before he asked delicately, "Do _you_ want to have a baby?"

To his comfort, she didn't immediately protest the idea and instead hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think Grandpa would like it too much if I got pregnant out of wedlock, but then again, we _are_ getting married in a month. We both have jobs, and we're always talking about getting a house instead of an apartment..."

Natsume held his breath as he let Mikan figure out what _she_ wanted. Since they had gotten together at the age of ten, Natsume had already known what he wanted in their future: four kids, two dogs, one cat, and as much love as they could give each other. Of course, when he was ten, he wasn't really thinking about the whole mechanics of it all, _how_ they would make the family, but now that he was older, he was certainly enjoying the whole baby-making process.

He knew Mikan had always wanted a family, too, (and a wonderful wedding, and a loving husband, and a life surrounded by friends), but he didn't know if she was _ready_.

Natsume felt his heart burst with happiness as she smiled at him with certainty in her eyes. "I think we're ready. We should have a baby."

"Okay," he instantly answered as he pulled her closer to kiss her deeply, much to her laughter. Natsume poured out all of his joy, excitement, anticipation, nervousness, and pure _emotion_ onto Mikan, who reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm and fervor.

Natsume pulled away, and his face had gotten serious, ridiculously so.

"But if you want to get pregnant, we'll have to be careful not to let any of my sperm drip out. We'll have to stick a pillow under your hips to keep them raised and let gravity do its work," Natsume said technically, like he was once again a ten year-old know-it-all who flaunted his intelligence arrogantly, making Mikan laugh heartily some more.

"Looks like we'll have to try this again then," Mikan said naughtily with a twinkle in her eye before she pounced on him.

It was one the few days of the year that Natsume received everything he asked for. Mikan was careful not to spoil him too much lest he become more immature and more pouty and more demanding than he already was. But she couldn't help it; she loved him so much and he was so adorable and he deserved to have everything he wanted, which coincidentally happened to be everything she wanted.

Natsume Hyuuga considered himself to be a very lucky man to have been able to become what he was: alive, healthy, in love, and then, in another month, a husband, and in 11 months time (after a couple more months of trying), a father.

And, honestly, he thanked his lucky stars nearly every day for bringing him and for allowing him to be with the woman who had helped shape who he was today: Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga, adoring wife and mother of his six children.

* * *

 _end._


End file.
